Gray
by Rc
Summary: A wolf meets a Human in the woods. Both injured. They might not make it. But of course.....They do. And are taken in by a very unexpected person. SS. Readdy-mc-read-read. Reviewy-mc-review-review.
1. Chapter 1

~ Gray ~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any RK people. However the plot and Lupo grigio (you'll see) are mine. Thank you. Summary: A wolf meets a human in the woods. Both are injured. Either well make it. But they do and are taken in by a very unlikely person. SANOSUKE/SAITOU. Rating: R for language and maybe NC-17.sooner or later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The gray wolf halted in its running. Golden eyes jerked around the dark forest, the wolf was surrounded in. A smell. The wolf held it's beautiful head up and sniffed. Blood. The wolf continued sniffing as his head lower to his back leg, where blood poured from a gash. No, it wasn't his blood. It was human. The wolf spun around as a rustling sound reached his ears. They perked up, he listened. A human came from the bushes. His leaned against a random tree and panted. The wolf sneered, and the human looked over. Deep chocolate brown eyes, half lidded; glazed at wolf.  
  
"Hey boy, Whatcha' doin' way out here?" The human spoke and moved forward. The wolf backed up and bared his teeth. This human must not touch him. This human will kill him. But the human did no much thing. He sat next to the wolf and petted him.  
  
"Your'a beautiful thing aren't ya? So beautiful....." The human trailed on. The wolf's bright gold eyes stared at the human. Blood was soaking the human's white jacket, and a slight pain was visible on the young face of this human. The wolf leaned forward and sniffed the blood-soaked cloth. The human laughed dryly.  
  
"Yea, I'm injured. I doubt I'll make it back to Tokyo."  
  
The wolf lightly licked the blood off the human's shoulder. The human hissed and the wolf pulled back, worried. A laugh rang through the darkness.  
  
"You're quite the fella' boy. Enjoy the taste of blood, eh? I know some one just like you." The human spoke and smiled fondly. Golden eyes blinked confusingly at the human before the young face's smile widened.  
  
"And this some one as the biggest bloodlust, I've ever seen. He's a wolf too." The human grinned then frowned. The wolf nudged the human's face sweetly.  
  
"I won't make it. Nope, it's not going to happen." The human petted then scratched behind gray ears. The wolf howled then whimpered as the pain of it's hind leg increased. The human backed his head.  
  
"Oh fuck. You're hurt too." The human lightly touched the wound and smiled. "If you lie down I can wrap it up for you."  
  
The wolf growled. Did this human really want to help? Gold stared into brown as the wolf conceded with the human's wishes and lied down. The wolf watched as the human removed one of the many wraps he had on his person. Gingerly, he wrapped the wounded leg tightly to keep it from bleeding; then stood up.  
  
"Well I've got to go. I can at least TRY to make it to Tokyo." The human began to walk away. The wolf sat up and watched this man's retreating form. The human turned suddenly.  
  
The wolf glared. Maybe this human is going to kill him. No, he's to kind to do that. Then what did he want?  
  
The human smiled. "Would you like to come with me?"  
  
After a moment the wolf stood up and trotted up to the human. With a small pet on the head they started on their way home.  
  
"Well...Now. What am I going to call you boy? Hmm. How about Lupo grigio[1]?" The human looked at the wolf as if inquiring his opinion. The wolf howled. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." The human smiled. "And I'm Sagara Sanosuke. Nice to met ya'!"  
  
The wolf tilted its head at Sanosuke. For being almost dead....This human was very hyperactive.  
  
~~~~~////////////~~~~~  
  
[1]: Lupo grigio- Italian for Gray wolf.  
  
Author's note: This is a work in progress and most likely won't be finished. Depending on my mood in later days. 


	2. Chapter 2

GRAY!  
  
~*~  
  
Author's note: Ok, folks, this is how's it's gonna be. This Chapter's gonna be short, I know it, I haven't even began to write. It might be long, if I get caught up in it. And here we go.........!  
  
~*~  
  
It had been 2 today's since Sano and his friend had met, 2 day's since the last they ate and 2 day's longer than Sano had expected to keep his sanity. The pair stopped often to rest and relax. Lupo knew his Human was weak, dying most likely. Sano sat on the ground, his back leaning against a strong tree trunk. He raised his head high and nuzzled Sano's neck.  
  
"Aw, hey now. That tickles......hehehehe!" Sano giggled as Lupo licked his blood stained neck. Sano scratched the great animal's back. "We're almost there, I can feel it, buddy."  
  
Lupo pulled away to tilt his head at his "Master". He sniffed the air as a smell caught his attention; something was coming. Whatever it was it was close. Lupo bounded away gracefully once again; his leg had healed nicely from Sano's ministrations.  
  
"HEY! Lupo were are you.........oh fuck it in a bucket." Sano snarled and laid more comfortable on the tree. Which he now dubbed "Sano's grave". Sano had no plan on leaving any time soon.  
  
He could hear Lupo growling and howling off in the distance as his eyelids began to droop and his mind became cloud. Sano hadn't realized he was this tired. He hadn't realized he was in this much pain.  
  
Right before he passed out he saw two fuzzy figures standing over him. One was tall and the other was obliviously Lupo.  
  
"Rooster-head." Was the last thing Sano heard.  
  
~*~ ((I'm gonna go a bit further.))  
  
Sano woke up to something furry lying against him and that same something licking his face gingerly. He opened one eye and smiled. Lupo was snuggling next to him; he looked up golden eyes flashing. Lupo jumped up quickly and trotted out of the room. Moments later, Sano's sense were covered by the thick smell of smoke. He opened both eyes and stared at the ceiling, which was replaced by Saitou Haijime.  
  
"So Rooster-head, You made it hmm? You're quite lucky your friend here was there to help." Saitou stared at Sano as if he were stupid. Which he was.  
  
Sano looked away. He really hadn't meant to cause Saitou so much trouble in Kyoto. Sano remembered it clearly. Saitou was just about to leave when Sano had mentioned he was coming with. Saitou commented cruelly with: "You may be part of the police now, but you aren't allowed to leave Tokyo. Without permission, and seeing how I'm in charge; I won't permit it." Saitou then stalked into a carriage. Sano jumped easily on top and took a free ride.  
  
Saitou was furious when he say Sano jumping from atop his carriage. He yelled and Sano yelled back.  
  
Saitou let Sano help with the Drug-Mafia-Bust-Thing. Sano was pretty beat up halfway through the fighting when bullets rang out. Sano was hit twice one in the shoulder, another in the upper thigh. He managed to stumble out of the warehouse and into the woods.  
  
Sano flinched at the memory.  
  
"You should be grateful I was traveling back." Saitou said matter-of- factly. "Although I received quite a bite in the ass from I wasn't jumping for joy to help you." He shot and death glare at Lupo. Who looked up innocently from Sano's side and tilted his head.  
  
TBC~  
  
Ok Chapters done. Thank god. Ok shower time. *Walks off with Lupo following to take a shower * 


End file.
